injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice: League of Light
Injustice: League of Light is an upcoming RPG game which follows it's prequel, Injustice: Gods Among Us. It is based on the DC universe and will be released around 2016 for Xbox 360, PS3, PS4, 3DS, and Wii. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Sypnosis Years after the Gods Among Us plot, the league finally manages to get their game on by handling villians across the universe. But they've been away from the Earth a bit longer than they expected, and when they return, they find the Superman from Earth-1. Not only is that one of the suprises, but he has taken over the government and made Earth his kingdom. To make it even worse, the Titans and other heroes have fallen under his reign and will stand up against the League at all costs. Can the league regain Earth's trust, stop the Alternate Man of Steel's reign as well as the control of the world's heroes? Gameplay Users will get to play in two different categories, bringing back the old ones from IGAU. There will be power users, and gadget users. The game also contains an easy, medium, hard, or expert levels, which tells how hard or how easy your computerized opponents will battle you on single player. On multiplayer, up to four players will be able to fight against each other. There can be two against two. Game stages involve old ones from IGAU, such as the batcave and the Wayne mansion. There will be new ones, such as Krypton and Mount Justice, which belong to Superman and various characters from Teen Titans. Characters There have been 25 characters confirmed for the game, with some of the past characters from IGAU. They will include most topics from The New 52, counting Teen Titans, Nightwing, and Batgirl. The players involve: #Nightwing #Red Robin #Wondergirl #Wonder Woman #Batman #Green Arrow #Superboy #Batman (Beyond) #Aquaman #Beast Boy #Batgirl #Flash #Kid Flash #Captain Marvel #Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) # Green Arrow #Joker #Harley Quinn #Starfire #Speedy #Raven #Deathstroke #Trigon #Artemis #Lex Luthor #Cyborg #Red Hood #Black Lightning #Tyler Klause #Sonic (Multiverse saga) #Ruby Rose (Multiverse Saga) #Weiss Schnee (Multiverse saga) #Blake Belladonna (Multiverse Saga) #Yang Xiao Long (Multiverse saga) #Spider-man (Multiverse Saga) #Kirito (Multiverse saga) #Ryuko Matoi (Multiverse saga) Stages There has been 11 stages confirmed. *Wayne Manor *Hall of Justice *Batcave *Krypton *Batcave (Batman Beyond) *Themyscira *Oa *Wayne Manor Night *Watchtower *Atlantis *Yale City *Game World *Mobius *Remnant Items * Power Morpher and Power Coins * Star Sapphire Ring * Sclash Driver * Milenium Ring * Gamer Driver and Mighty Action X Gashat * Taddle Legacy Gashat * Milenium Ring * White Lantern Ring * The Mask Comics Comics based on the prequel of this game, similar to the last comic series based on the prequel of Gods Among Us. Downloadble Content '''Arkham City Pack: '''This pack includes costumes for all Batman characters to their Arkham city appearances. Get this by buying Arkham City. '''Animated Series Pack: '''This pack includes costumes for characters that had an animated series, including Batman, Batman (Beyond), and Superman. Get this by unlocking Batman, Superman, Nightwing and Batman (Beyond). '''The "New 52 Batman" (Beyond): '''This pack includes a costume for the current appearance of Batman (Beyond). Get this by beating the game twice. '''Master of Games: '''Master of Games will allow unlimited access to all levels and missions. Get this by unlocking every single default character. '''Mortal Kombat: '''This pack includes the characters Ermac and Noob Sailot from Mortal Kombat 2011. They have the same moves (and little to no updated ones). Battle Arena There will be a battle between each of the characters each week insight of the brand new game Injustice: League of Light! Score A whole list of the used pieces in the number one sequel of Gods Among Us! Opening theme * Nakuru No Hana (By Cristina Vee) Category:Games Category:Created by Cartoon44